Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to fence structures, and more particularly to post caps.
Description of the Related Art
Post caps are known which consist of a single, one-piece structure or a multi-piece structure, such as, for example, two post cap halves that may be fastened together to form a post cap. Example post caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,327. Such post caps, however, may suffer from a variety of drawbacks including poor durability, lack of versatility and/or inefficient space utilization.